


Кофе для коммодора

by Enanta



Series: Hornblower by Enanta [3]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Napoleonic Wars, Romance, Somnophilia, Sugar Daddy, The Royal Navy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanta/pseuds/Enanta
Summary: Коммодор Хорнблауэр нечеловечески устал. Но у него есть капитан Буш, который обо всем позаботится.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Series: Hornblower by Enanta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866109





	Кофе для коммодора

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: https://sun9-2.userapi.com/c840639/v840639768/4e537/WjglG8qSl-0.jpg

Сквозь сон коммодор чувствовал, что ему холодно и что бортовая качка усилилась. Он так и не обзавелся привычкой спать в ночном колпаке, приготовленном для него заботливой Барбарой, поэтому пытался согреться, натянув на голову одеяло. Хорнблауэр перевернулся на другой бок, подтянул колени к груди и уснул на третьем такте скрипа корпуса корабля. Он был рад, что вечером успел вернуться и не заночевал на берегу: сейчас волнение на море сделало передвижение в шлюпке невозможным.  
Он ненадолго вынырнул из сна, когда в каюту тихо прошмыгнул Браун, но как он вышел, Хорнблауэр не заметил, снова задремав. Капитан Буш старался ступать как можно тише, но его шаги нашли Хорнблауэра в глубине сна. Коммодор приоткрыл глаза и недовольно заворчал: с мундира Буша частыми каплями стекала вода; должно быть, неотложные дела на палубе не оставили ему времени на то, чтобы накинуть бушлат.  
— Вы не спите, сэр? — оглянулся Буш, — Простите, что разбудил. Две склянки, шторм усиливается, эскадра вышла из гавани, сэр.  
— Очень хорошо, — закрывая глаза, ответил Хорнблауэр, — Сплю.  
Он отвернулся лицом к переборке, довольный, что благодаря расторопности капитанов ему не пришлось среди ночи подниматься на палубу. Шторм только начинается, и его вмешательство не понадобится еще несколько часов, которые он рассчитывал потратить на сон. Тотчас же уснуть ему помешала какая-то незаконченная мысль.  
— Вы замерзли, Буш?  
— А Вы, сэр? — тихо уточнил капитан после непродолжительного молчания.  
— Чертовски холодно, — пробормотал Хорнблауэр сжимая пальцы и засовывая их под подушку.  
Буш не ответил. Под свинцовой тяжестью усталости Хорнблауэр снова погрузился в сон.  
Он убеждал маленького Горацио не надоедать мистеру Бушу и не лезть к нему на колени, когда к его спине прижалось холодное тело. Широкая рука сминала шелковую ночную рубашку, медленно скользя вверх и вниз по ребрам. В шею уткнулся холодный нос, ледяная ступня оказалась между двумя его, которые были не многим теплее. Подушка казалась необычайно мягкой, тело Буша — надежным, а бортовая качка — умиротворяющей. Горацио перевернулся лицом вниз, обнимая обеими руками подушку и не желая просыпаться, и почувствовал, как касающиеся его шеи губы растягиваются в улыбке. Коммодор подумал, что это случится вот так: пока он, расслабленный и сонный, лежит лицом в подушку.  
Заведя левую руку за спину, он провёл ею по бедру Буша до самого колена, которое было ощутимо горячим. Похоже, что от холода и сырости сустав отнятой ноги снова стал воспаляться. Хорнблауэр вынудил Буша закинуть на него левую ногу, Уильям поймал его руку, спрятал в широкой ладони и завёл под подушку. Буш поглаживал его пальцы в ритме корабля, поднимающегося и опускающегося на волнах. Коммодор улыбался, в голове все плыло, и мысли принимали странный ход. Ему думалось, что Буш похож на устрицу: жесткая раковина, покорёженная морем, скрывает нежное нутро. Хорнблауэра, как песчинку, обволакивает это нежное и заботливое. Возможно, устрица всегда сразу видит в песчинке жемчужину?

Спустя время Уильям ушёл, но под грудой одеял осталось тепло. Когда Браун пришёл его будить, коммодор чувствовал себя почти бодро, по крайней мере, пропало желание быть убитым или раненым, лишь бы только перестать бодрствовать. Пока Хорнблауэр с отвращением плескал себе в лицо ледяную и почти несоленую балтийскую воду, Браун за переборкой накрыл холодный завтрак из коммодорских запасов.  
— Сэр, капитан Буш приказал, чтобы Вам сварили кофе, прежде чем на кухне потушили огонь.  
Хорнблауэр с удивлением выглянул в «кабинет», где Браун убирал со стола ворох чёрного сукна с золотыми пуговицами, открывая начищенный до блеска кофейник. Хорнблауэр почувствовал раскаяние: вероятно, после того раза Буш решил, что не получив своего кофе, коммодор потребует капитанской крови. Кофе был недостаточно тёплым, чтобы кружка грела руки, но он согревал что-то глубоко внутри, возле самого сердца. Должно быть, это была печенка.  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, сильная качка уже переросла в настоящий шторм, и медлить было нельзя. Прочистив горло, Хорнблауэр прихватил с собой капитанский бушлат и поспешил на палубу, чтобы поприветствовать команду этим прекрасным утром.


End file.
